All I want is Your Love
by TamamaNitoheiDesu
Summary: Tamama tries to get Keroro to like him back. When his desperate attempts fail, he resorts to using a single branch of Sakura Sakuura, the legendary cherry blossom alien. Will Tamama succeed in his devious ploy? And what will happen if he does? KeroTama story; also watch Episode 105 of the anime for more info on Sakura Sakuura. Chapter 1 re-edited and updated!
1. Spark

It was a seemingly ordinary day at the Hinata residence. Natsumi and Fuyuki were relaxing in the living room, Keroro was building Gunpla in his room, Giroro was polishing weapons by his tent... and Tamama was walking through the front door with several boxes of expensive looking sweets. Momoka followed behind him and announced their arrival.

"Fuyuki-kun! Natsumi-san! We're here for a visit!"

"Ah, Momoka-chan! What a surprise~!" Natsumi said, getting up off the sofa.

"Hi, Nishizawa-san! We were just gonna watch some TV. Wanna join us?" Fuyuki asked.

"S-Sure, I'd love to," the blue-haired girl replied with a slight blush on her face. She walked over to where Fuyuki was sitting and plopped down next to him.

* * *

><p>During this time, Tamama had made his way down to the basement. He was here to see Keroro, of course, and the boxes of sweets were no doubt a gift for him. Swinging the door open, the young Keronian prepared his sweetest voice.<p>

"Gunsou-san! Look what I brought you today!" Tamama sang. He skipped over to the round table where the Sergeant sat. He lay a few of the boxes onto the table and sat on his knees.

"Oh, Tamama! What's this?" Keroro wondered as he opened a triangular box.

"They're top-class chocolate-stuffed puffs!" Tamama said. He picked up one of the puffs delicately and held it by Keroro's face. "Gunsou-san... say 'ah'..."

Keroro happily opened his mouth to receive the pastry. Tamama felt his face go hot as the Sergeant's lips brushed against his finger tips. He quickly retracted his hand.

"Thank you, Tamama! It tastes delicious!" Keroro beamed, picking up the _Alpha Shounen _he was reading earlier.

"A-Ah... it was nothi-"

"Oji-sama, would you like some starfruit, too?"

Tamama clenched his fists and began to grind his teeth. He hadn't noticed Mois' presence when he walked in. _Why can't that woman just stay out of my way?!_

"Sure, Mois-dono!" Keroro said with the wave of a hand. Tamama hissed.

The Angol climbed into the mini-fridge for a brief moment, then popped back out holding a plate of fresh sliced starfruit. Tamama eyed her suspiciously. She walked over to the table, and knelt down to Keroro's height. Mois poked a toothpick into the fruit and held it up.

"Here, Oji-sama. Let me feed you!"

"Ok~!"

Tamama shook jealously as he watched Mois feed Keroro the starfruit. It seemed as if he had already forgotten about the puffs. They looked so happy, and that only made Tamama even angrier. _Why did that woman have to butt in? It was our moment, mine and Gunsou-san's! Gunsou-san loves _me_, not her! What right__ does she have? _Unconsciously, Tamama banged his fists on the table.

"Oh..?"

"Tamama? Are you ok...?" Keroro asked with his mouth half full. Tamama didn't catch the look of concern in his face.

"Y-Yes... Gunsou-san, I'm fine," the tadpole stated as he got up. He gave one last glance at _that woman_ and the Sergeant, sighed, and walked out the room.

"Thanks for the snacks!" Keroro called out. The two being resumed what they were doing. They didn't notice, however, when a camera lens twitched in the corner of the room.

_Omoshiroi. Kuu kukukuku ku!_

* * *

><p><em>Damn. Why do I feel defeated today? I don't feel the usual burning rage.<br>_

Tamama was back at the Nishizawa mansion, lying on his overly-large bed in his overly-large room. He stared at the ceiling, replaying today's events in his mind.

_"Here, Ojisama. Let me feed you!"_

_"Ok~!"_

This wasn't the first time Mois had interrupted his time with Keroro. Many times before she had shattered his plans of winning the Sarge's heart. The more Tamama thought, the more uneasy he felt. He grit his teeth. A stream of tears trickled down his cheek. Tamama sighed and rolled onto his side. As he adjusted his arm under his head, his eye caught a picture he had framed on his desk. It was a group picture with everyone... but to Tamama he could only see Keroro in it... Keroro and him. The tadpole got up and held the photo in his hands. A single tear dropped onto the glass that separated reality from the frozen memory.

_I will win your heart, Gunsou-san. I won't let that woman steal you away anymore, I promise!_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued... <strong>

**Idea I got randomly in the middle of the night. Drop a review if you did or didn't like it! Chapter 2 coming soon! :3  
><strong>

**I edited this chapter to be a bit better than it was when I originally uploaded it. Hope you guys liked it!**


	2. Just Fuel to the Fire

The white basement room was quiet except for the humming of the ceiling fan and an occasional clicking sound. Keroro lay on his side, lazily browsing the space web with one hand; he used the other to scratch his behind. His computer screen was mounted on the trolley as usual, and slipped back when the half-asleep Keronian's face fell upon it.

"Why am I so tired..."

Keroro forced himself to sit up. He gave a loud yawn and rubbed his eyes. "It feels like I'm forgetting something."

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps quickly approaching his room caught his attention. Before Keroro had time to question who it was, the door was kicked down by an all too familiar foot.

"Bo-ke-Ka-e-ru...! You didn't wash the dishes again! How am I supposed to make dinner now?!" Natsumi shouted.

Keroro only yawned in response.

"What's the big deal... We can just buy takeout or something," the frog shrugged with his nose pointed in the air.

"Geez, sounding all lazy again. Go clean the dishes now! I already bought ingredients from the supermarket," the girl replied. Natsumi grabbed Keroro by the head and dragged him upstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Tamama clutched a small paper bag as he approached the front door. He got on his tiptoes and rang the doorbell.<p>

"...Hi."

"G-Gunsou-san! What happened? You look so worn out!" Tamama commented. He was right, of course. The platoon leader was in bad shape. Dark bags hung under his eyes, and his skin was oily as if he forgot to wash it. His green face seemed looser somehow, not like his usual attentive and energetic self.

Keroro stepped aside and let Tamama in.

"Have you been doing too much cleaning?"

"No, it's not that," Keroro said with a slight smile. He was still wearing his frilly pink apron from washing the dishes. "I think I haven't been sleeping well, that's all."

Tamama cocked his head to one side as in idea formed in his mind.

"Why don't you go down to your room and rest? I'll take care of the rest of your chores!"

"Gero? Really? I have such a good friend..." Keroro said sleepily as he gently pat Tamama on the head and walked past him down the hall. However, instead of going down to his room, the green Keronian staggered over to the couch and hopped onto it. Tamama looked at Keroro with a worried expression before making his way to the kitchen.

_He's just tired...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Tamama left his bag on the dining table. He climbed onto a stool and looked curiously into the kitchen sink.<p>

"Ugh!" he cried as he covered his nose. "How long has Gunsou-san not washed the dishes?"

Tamama looked around for some cleaning materials. He opened the wooden cupboards under the sink only to find nothing useful.

_Why don't they just buy a dish washing machine..._

Taking out his cell phone, Tamama dialed the Nishizawa bodyguard squad. "I need you to take these dishes and put them in the finest Nishizawa dish washer!"

"Roger that, Tamama-dono. We're on our way!"

There was a click as the call was ended. Tamama smiled proudly as he hopped off the stool.

_Time for the laundry!_

* * *

><p>Giroro sat in the yard in his usual position. In his right hand he held a stick which was neatly poked through a sweet potato. Beneath the potato, there was his camp fire. In other words, he was just roasting sweet potatoes. The soldier perked up when he heard the window slide open.<p>

"A-ah, Natsumi. Wanting a sweet potato at this time of day, too?" Giroro said nervously. He held out a roasted sweet potato behind him, expecting it to be taken. When nothing happened, Giroro turned around.

"What's wrong, Natsu-TAMAMA?!"

Giroro sank down in his seat, a crimson red forming on his face.

"Don't worry, I'm just here to take the laundry in," Tamama giggled with his hands to his face. He skipped over to the laundry line as Giroro's mind slipped into another one of his Natsumi daydreams.

"N-Natsumi..."

Tamama got on another stool and began to take clothes off the line. They were still a bit damp, but figuring they would dry later, he continued to take them down. Soon after the line was clear of clothes, Tamama began to sort them into piles.

"Na-chi's... Fu-ki's... Fu-ki's again... Fu-ki's _again_... Saburo-senpai's... Na-chi's... Wait a second," Tamama said, eying one of the piles of clothes. He squinted suspiciously at Saburo's shirt. "What the..."

Giroro, who had been listening to Tamama sorting the clothes, walked over.

"W-What's wrong? D-do you need help with the clothes?" Giroro eyed Natsumi's swimsuit.

Tamama shook his head.

"Look, Gochou-san. Isn't this Saburo-senpai's shirt? What's it doing here?"

The red Keronian grabbed the shirt. "Don't tell me... No way, it can't be like this..."

"Can't be like what...?" Tamama wondered. Tamama shrugged and continued sorting as Giroro ran into the house screaming something along the lines of 'NATSUMI, WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?!', then the surprised reply of the girl 'S-SABURO-SENPAI'S SHIRT?!', then the explanation of Fuyuki 'He lent it to me for gym class'.

Tamama giggled to himself.

* * *

><p>When Tamama went back into the living room, he noticed Keroro was gone. Fuyuki was now sitting on the couch, can of soda in hand. The TV was broadcasting some occult mystery about the Nazca lines. Tamama waved his arms in the air.<p>

"Hey, Fu-ki, where's Gunsou-san?"

"Gunsou? Mois just came by and brought him back to his room," the boy replied without taking his eyes off the screen. He sipped at his drink.

Tamama grit his teeth as his pupils shrank down.

_T-that woman...!_

* * *

><p>"Here, Oji-sama," Mois said, handing Keroro a can of Gundam paint.<p>

The Keronian and Angol sat around an open newspaper which served as a mat for assembling Gundam. Keroro's eyes fixated on the delicate GM Custom's arm as he applied a coat of crimson paint. He blew gently on the arm to make it dry faster. When he finished, he looked up and smiled.

"Gero! I'm almost done my second model today~"

"You could say, working in secrecy?" Mois said, pointing her finger in the air as usual. They both laughed.

Tamama glared through the open door, being sure to remain hidden in the shadows of the hall.

_Shit! How many times does she have to do this?! No doubt that woman stole Gunsou-san away the second she had the chance! _

A dark-purple aura radiated from Tamama's body as he felt a seething rage build in his stomach. He clamped his lips together tightly and brought his hands up to his mouth.

_No! Not now! Not when Gunsou-san is around...!  
><em>

It was no use. Tamama's eyes shot open. His body flexed back as the beam shot out. "TAMAMA IMPACTO...!"

Mois turned her head around in time to see the blast. "Oji-sama, watch out!"

She pushed Keroro out of the way as the Tamama Impact hit her, letting out a shrill scream as the GM Custom and nearby objects were obliterated. The smoke cleared, and a rough coughing could be heard.

"Mois-dono!" Keroro rushed to the burnt Angol's side. He knelt down and lifted the back of her head. Mois gave him a weak smile as she stared into his teary eyes.

"I-I'm glad you're okay..."

"Mois-dono!"

"Oji-sama!"

"Mois-dono!"

Tamama watched the scene he'd just created. He gave a deep growl and punched the wall next to him. _Even when I use force this still happens..._

"GUNSOU-SAN IS MINE!"

The crazed tadpole sprinted up to Keroro and Mois, ready to attack, but a hand slapped him back. Tamama got up, confused at what had just happened.

"What do you think you're doing? Why did you fire a Tamama Impact at Mois-dono?!"

Tamama rubbed his cheek and slowly looked down. Tears threatened to infiltrate his eyes. The rage he felt earlier had subsided.

"Well? Answer me!" Keroro demanded. He stepped closer and grabbed Tamama's shoulder. "Explain yourself!"

Tamama felt himself lose control at Keroro's touch. He squeezed his eyes shut as warm tears rolled down his cheeks. He quivered and sniffled. Mois lay on her back in a pile of burnt Gumdam parts and paper. Tamama let out a small whimper and looked away. Keroro was taken by surprise. His expression changed from angry to that of concern.

"W-why are you crying, Tamama-kun...?" Keroro placed his other hand on the Private's arm. Tamama brought his gaze to meet Keroro's.

The tadpole gasped for air before managing a reply.

"I... _I just wanted to be with you_!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

** Please review, I appreciate it :D Also I don't mind if you criticize my writing, it will help me improve! Thanks for reading, next chapter coming soon!**


	3. Longing for You

Tamama found himself sitting in bed once again. He sighed as streaks of sunlight crept through his mesh curtain, projecting an array of patterns onto his face. Tamama had wanted to swap out the curtains for something heavier the past summer, but never got around to it. He was usually preoccupied with whatever invasion plan Keroro was thinking of.

_Gunsou-san... _

The young Keronian flipped onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow. He had been too embarrassed to visit Keroro for several days after the incident. He let out a muffled sob as he held back tears. What bothered him wasn't that the Sarge paid Mois more attention, it was the fact that he had _also_ paid Tamama the same attention after he started crying. That meant one thing to Tamama: That Keroro considered them both only as friends.

"I don't want to be your friend..." Tamama whispered, wiping at his eye. "I want to be more."

* * *

><p>Momoka sipped her cup of tea, then proceeded to throw it at the nearest wall. Shards of glass skid across the marble floor. She smiled.<p>

"Momo-chi, why did you do that?" a confused Tamama questioned.

They were sitting in the Nishizawa dining hall. Several long tables draped in white cloths were placed adjacent to one another. Three chandeliers hung from the ceiling, dimly lighting up the large room. In addition to the chandeliers, lamps designed to look like torches adorned the walls at set intervals.

"Lol, cuz the maids will clean it up," said the rich girl. "Anyway, what did you want to see me for Tama-chan?"

Tamama hesitated before speaking. Momoka grabbed another cup of tea and sipped it.

"Y-you remember that plan you did with Fu-ki? The one with the tree?"

"Hm... You mean the tree that looked cute, so I gave it to him but then it turned out to be Kururu-san's invention and nearly killed him? Yeah, I remember that."

"N-no! I mean the tree that makes people fall in love!" Tamama said, waving his arms. Momoka thought for a second. Her thumb traced the golden design on the cup.

"Sakura... Sakuura? Was that what it was called?" Her hair sharpened. "Stop reminding me of my failed plans you ditz!"

Momoka stood up and rolled back her sleeve. She threw her second cup of tea at the same wall. "Trying to piss me off, huh, Tama-kou? Do you wanna die?!"

"T-that's not what I..." Tamama started to back up. He eyed the door.

"Don't try to leave!"

Tamama ran out of the room, Momoka following close behind. After they left, a maid strolled into the room and swept the floor with a broom.

* * *

><p>Mois winced in pain. She tried to pull away.<p>

"Oji-sama, it stings," the Angol complained.

"Keep still. You were burned pretty badly back there," Keroro said whilst applying some ointment on a patch of Mois' arm. He spread the medicine around evenly before throwing the Q-tip away.

"There."

Mois gave him a smile and turned to leave. "Kururu-san asked that I help him with a few things in the base. See you later, Oji-sama!"

The door shut behind her. With Mois gone, Keroro's mind shifted to the question that had been pestering him the past few days. He sat at his table and opened a box of Tamama's snacks. The light scent of chocolate crème wafted in the air as Keroro stuffed one of the puffs into his mouth. He purposely didn't chew; instead he let the contents of the puff melt on his tongue.

_Does Tamama really want to spend more time with me?_

* * *

><p>The buildings and Pekoponians looked like toys from Tamama's perspective.<p>

_Thankfully Paul stopped Momo-chi before things got worse,_ he thought.

The engine of his saucer whirred as he made a turn towards some alleyways. Tamama carefully parked his flying board behind some dumpsters, looked around, and jumped into a manhole badly hidden with wooden planks. He was headed to the one place where aliens were allowed to thrive on Pekopon: Side Six.

. . .

"Sorry, we don't know what you're saying!"

With a shutter and clank, the shop merchant pulled down the steel blind, sealing off communication. Tamama was dumbfounded.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" he shouted, banging his fists against the metal. When there was no answer, he gave up. Tamama sighed, and continued walking down the long street of the underground district. Whenever he thought he had found a suitable shop, he was given the same result.

"We don't sell Sakura Sakuura here!"

"Don't you know that's _illegal_, brat?!"

No matter where Tamama turned, no one was willing to help him. All he needed was a single branch of Sakura Sakuura for his plan to work. He didn't think it would be this hard to get. It seemed as if he had spent the entire afternoon searching, only to come back empty-handed time after time. A vein pulsed in his head, but he ignored it and kept on walking, keeping his eyes on the floor.

Soon, Tamama's belly rumbled.

_I'm hungry..._

He looked up to find an unfamiliar setting.

_Did I walk too far...? I must've lost track of time. _

Tamama stopped, and took in his surroundings. Light was scarce. The cracked walls which were once an even dark maroon, blackened at the edges. Pillars connected the concrete floor to the low, arched roof. The air was filled with an unsettling dampness. Very little aliens and almost no shops occupied the vicinity. A lighted area stood out at the end of the street; a single booth with no customers.

_I wonder what they sell there, _he thought as he trudged towards the light. _No doubt nothing interesting. _

As he approached the shop, a gritty voice greeted him.

"Hello, young one. Aren't you a Keronian? What can I do to help you?"

The merchant was dressed in a brown coat and had a long face. A matching hat was perched upon his head. Putrid green-yellow skin covered his body. He gave a thin smile and fixed his red eyes on Tamama.

"I-I was wondering if you have Sakur-"

The smile vanished as quickly as it came. He banged the table lightly.

"We don't deal with illegal products. According to Space Law 46, artificially creating feelings for other aliens is prohibited throughout the galaxy. I can't help you."

The merchant began organizing various jars on a shelf behind him.

"I can give you anything! All I need is one branch of Sakura Sakuura!" Tamama shouted. This was the one shop that hadn't completely shut him out. He couldn't lose this chance. "I can get any sum of money you want. Just name your price."

The jars stopped moving. Slowly, the shopkeeper turned his head until his eyes were visible. Tamama smirked, knowing he had won.

"Follow me," he said quietly, leaving the jars and moving behind the shelf.

_Does he really have it? _

Tamama poked his head into the storage room where the merchant had led him. There were many more shelves here, each one filled with jars and containers. Furniture lined the room, making it look more like a home than just a storage space. The Keronian's eye caught something floating in one of the jars.

_S-space Cerberus liver...?! I wonder where the branch is, _Tamama wondered, scanning the walls top to bottom.

But the merchant did not reach for anything on the shelves; instead, he pulled out a large briefcase from beneath a table. He turned the numbered locks on it, then scanned his index finger on a scanner. After, he proceeded to bring the briefcase to eye level, and a retinal scanner scanned his retina. A beep came from the case, and the merchant licked a scanner with his tongue. Finally, after a final beep, the case was opened.

"..."

"What? It's for security reasons," the merchant said sheepishly. He took a jar with a branch that held a single cherry blossom out of the case. Tamama's face lit up.

"It's really the branch of Sakura Sakuura!" he giggled. Tamama looked at the merchant. "How much do you want?"

"Two million space dollars."

The look became a glare. Tamama's pupil's shrank down.

"Are you out of your mind? Two million for a fricken' branch?!" The Keronian grabbed at the jar, but the merchant being much taller, avoided him with ease.

"Hey, you're the one who asked for it. My store is probably the _only_ store that carries it and is willing to sell. You should be happy," green-face stated. Tamama stopped reaching for it. The merchant began to replace the jar into the briefcase. "Guess you don't want it, now that you know the price."

"W-wait! I-I'll pay for it!" Tamama pulled out a card. "Just bill it to the Nishizawa Corporation!"

The merchant's eyes widened. "The Nishizawa Corporation? Interesting."

He handed Tamama the jar and took the card, all the while staring at him as if trying to figure out a riddle. Tamama ignored him and walked out of the booth, happy he finally got what he wanted. The light shut off behind him.

_Time to go home,_ Tamama thought, smiling.

He clutched the jar to his chest and began to make his way back to the surface.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued!<br>**

**Please leave a review, I'd really appreciate it :') *runs off into distance***


End file.
